Dawn Of A New Beginning
by RhythmicJustice
Summary: After some unfortunate events and circumstances that nearly shattered the life of Sebastian Debeste, Miles Edgeworth reached out and took the younger prosecutor under his wing. Sebastian learns through this time, that letting go of the past will not be easy, but through the help of his new companions, he will be able to walk the path that leads to a Dawn Of A New Beginning.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing, these characters were created and belong to the creators of Ace Attorney and Capcom.**

 **Dawn of A New Beginning**

You can do your best to forget about me, and start a new life, but you will always bear my last name, and I will use that to haunt you for the rest of your life.

You can run from me Sebastian, but you can't hide.

I will always be a part of you. What's wrong with calling an idiot and idiot?

If you want to be the best you have to heartless.

Now get that stinking face of yours out of my sight. You should've just stayed as an idiot son. Sebastiaaaaan

"Noooooo!" Sebastian screamed, bolting up in his bed.

"Whew it was just another nightmare, I really need to stop this." Sebastian said to himself.

 _Summon your courage. If you have the courage to stand up, I will show you the way._ Prosecutors Miles Edgeworth's words echoed in the mind of the young prosecutor, who had started to reach for his phone, but pulled his hand away when he saw the time displayed on the clock on his night stand.

"3:30 AM, five and half hours, and I need to be up to head to the prosecutors for work." Sebastian said to himself, hitting a pillow out of frustration.

 **Ring Ring.** _Oh no, that can't be good. I'm almost afraid to answer, as if these nightmares haven't been enough._ Sebastian thought, while picking up the phone.

"Hello." Sebastian said nervously, afraid to find out why someone had called him at such a strange hour.

"Hello Sebastian, I hope I didn't wake you up."

"No Mr Edgeworth, you didn't wake me up." Sebastian said, before asking his mentor in a nervous tone of voice. "Is something wrong?"

"No Sebastain, "I'm sorry if I scared you, but nothing is wrong."

 _Scary is a nightmare with your Father telling you bearing his name is going to haunt you forever._ Sebastian thought, breathing a sigh of relief over the fact that nothing was wrong.

"No Mr Edgeworth you didn't wake me up." I'm actually glad you called." Sebastian told Edgeworth who had been a big help and comfort in his life, ever since Edgeworth had the consideration and compassion to help put Sebastian on the right path that changed the young prosecutor's life for the better.

"What's bothering you Sebastian?" "I know something must be wrong, or you wouldn't still be up at this hour." Edgeworth said.

"Did you call because you couldn't sleep Mr Edgeworth, or because you thought something was wrong?" Sebastian asked, trying to figure out why his new mentor would have called him at three thirty in the morning.

"I've been sound asleep, but I happened to wake up and you came to my mind, so I thought I woud call make sure you were alright." Edgeworth said, knowing by the tone of Sebastian's voice, that he must have been a rough night.

 _He really seems to be struggling with something. I'm glad I did call him._ Edgeworth thought, waiting for Sebastian to reply.

"Mr Edgeworth, I.. Well.. Whats w-wrong." Sebastian tried to tell his friend and mentor what was wrong, but just coudn't seem to find the right words.

"Sebastian, you sound nervous or unsure of yourself, so please tell me what is wrong, so I can help you." Edgeworth said.

 _I know something is wrong, but I can't help him until he tells me what is bothering him, even though I have good ideas on what it could be._ Edgeworth thought.

"Oh Mr Edgeworth, every night this week I've been having these nightmares about things of the past that I have been trying to let go of and forget about, but no matter how hard I try, those memories and even my own thoughts from those memories, still come back to haunt me." Sebastian cried, no longer able to hold in the mixture of emotions that had overtaken him.

"Sebastian just calm down and relax and everything will be fine."

"I want to believe that Mr Edgeworth, I really do, but it doesn't seem to matter what I do, things just don't seem to get better, even though I thought I was improving."

"I know you have been through a lot, and have had some really unfortunate circumstances, and even though you are improving, you have to let go and move on, or else your life will never get better, and your past mistakes and current fears will continue to haunt you." Edgeworth told the younger prosecutor, who was starting to calm down.

"I understand that, but the problem is I-I just can't seem to let go." I thought after that trial I had let go of everything, but I guess.. I was wrong."

"Letting go of your fears, failures and regrets is a hard step for anyone Sebastian, it was even hard for me, but I was able to overcome all of that, thanks to a friend who didn't give up on me, but also believed in me, just like I believe in you."

 _I don't like telling people about some of my past, but if it helps Sebastian get over his, I can open up to him a little more._

"Thank you Mr Edgeworth, if you can let go of whatever you have in your past, then I guess with your help.. I can let go let of mine." Sebastian told Edgeworth, ready to completely accept the fact that he couldn't change his past, but with the help of his new friend, he could have a brighter future.

"Your welcome." I made you a promise, if you could summon your courage, I would show you the way, and I intend to keep my word, and also remember this Sebastian your past is not your today or your future, you have been given a second chance, and I want to see you become successful, and start the new life that you deserve." Edgeworth said, really hoping those words would help settle Sebastian down not only for the night, but also for his life.

"Thanks again, Mr Edgeworth." I think I'll be alright now." Sebastian told Edgeworth, feeling more relaxed than what he had the whole night.

"I am glad to hear that, but I want you to get a good night of sleep now, and I better not see you at your office tomorrow morning." Edgeworth said

"Whys that?" Sebastian asked thoughtfully.

"After the you have had tonight, and for as hard as this week has been for you, next time you come into work, I want you to be completely rested up, and prepared to start your new life as a prosecutor." Edgeworth told Sebastian, who completely understood.

"Alright, I'll do that." "Have a good night Mr Edgeworth." Sebastian said, ready to settle down to sleep for the night.

"You have a good night too, Sebastian." Edgeworth said, hanging up the phone.

 _Maybe now I can finally start sleeping at night, and then wake up in the morning looking forward to the dawn of my new beginning._ Sebastian thought to himself before drifting off to sleep, looking forward to what the new start of his life would bring forth.

 **Author's Note**

Poor Sebastian, as you can tell from the nightmare, his father was not really nice to him, so it was a good thing that Miles Edgeworth came on the scene to help Sebastian out.

This story was inspired by the events of Ace Attorney Investigation 2 Miles Edgeworth.

After a few scenes in case 5, I wanted to explore the possibilities of what Sebastian Debeste's life would have been like after the events of the game, and after this chapter his future in this story is going to be getting a lot brighter.

I am planning on making this at least a two shot, but it might be a three shot depending on how the second chapter turns out. Thank you for taking your time to read my first fanfic. I hope you all enjoyed reading it, just as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Reviews are welcome.

Thanks again.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing all of these characters were made by the creators of Ace Attorney and Capcom

 **Review reply to vinelgregory.** Thank you for reviewing and for being my first reviewer! I am so glad that you are enjoying the story!

Here is chapter 2 everyone. Enjoy!

 _I_ _wonder how Sebastian is doing today._

 _He seemed to be doing better after I talked to him last night, but he's still going to need some guidance, but he has a lot of potential._

 _I think he really could become one of the best prosecutors like he desires if he continues to stay on the right path._

Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth thought to himself, thinking about the young prosecutor that he had taken under his wing, after almost suffereing from an emotional meltdown two weeks ago.

Sebastian Debeste was not on the top of Miles Edgeworth's friend list when they had first met, but over time through a series of unforunate events, Edgeworth had come to the knowledge of the curcumstances that surrounded the life of the young prosecutor, Edgeworth reached out to him, and was glad that Sebastian that was willing to accept his help and guidance.

"Good afternoon Mr Edgeworth." Kay Faraday said, after entering Miles Edgeworth's office.

"Good afternoon, Kay." Edgeworth said pulling a folder out of his desk.

"You seem a little distracted." Kay said, noticing that Edgeworth had looked deep in thought.

"I was just thinking about Sebastian." Edgeworth replied.

"How is Sebastian doing?" He seemed to be doing better during and after that trial from what you have been saying." Kay said, hoping that Sebastian was doing better on his path in life, then what he had been two weeks ago.

"Sebastian is doing better emotionally and mentally, but he's still struggling with some of his past memories and and mistakes." Edgeworth told Kay, who was wondering what she could do to help Sebastian along.

"He does have some tragic memories recall, certainly not the kind of memories I would want to have." Kay said sympathetically.

"He's heading in the right direction, it's just going to take him a little while to gain his ground." Edgeworth said, right before his phone rang.

"Speaking of Sebastian, that's him." Edgeworth said, answereing the phone.

"Hello Sebastian." Edgeworth answered.

"Hello Mr Edgeworth.. thanks again for talking to me last night." Sebastian said.

"Your welcome." I am glad that I was able to help." Edgeworth said.

"You were a great help, and I woke up this morning feeling refreshed, and ready to start over." Sebastian said.

"There is an empty office next to mine that has a work desk and an office chair that if yours if you are ready." Edgeworth said.

"Thank you Mr Edgeworth, I will be looking forward to settling into that office."

"I actually called to let you know I think I am ready to come over and start working, if that would be alright." Sebastian said, which caused a smile to come to the face of Miles Edgeworth.

"Your welcome Sebastian, if you are ready, come on over." Edgeworth said, glad that Sebastian had seemed a lot more sure of himself by coming to the decision of coming in and accepting his office on his own.

"I'll be right over then, see you in a little while." Sebastian said.

"See you then. I will be waiting for in my office." Edgeworth said hanging up his phone.

"So he's coming over to see his new office?" Kay asked, after Edgeworth had set the phone back on his desk.

"Yes Kay, he is, and when he comes over, I want you to do something for me." Edgeworth said, reading the paper that was inside the folder, that he pulled out of his desk drawer before Sebastian's call.

"Sure Mr Edgeworth, what do you want me do?" Kay asked, ready to be of any help.

"When we were talking about Sebastian before he called, you had the I wish I could help him like you, look." Edgeworth said.

"I would like to help him if I can." Kay said.

"Good, because thats exactly what I want you to do." Edgeworth said, putting the paper back in the folder.

"What can I do to help?" Kay asked, wondering what she could do.

"When Sebastian arrives I want you to be a friend to him, he is really trying hard to start a new life so he needs someone to help him forget about his past failures, fears and regrets so be an encouragement to him." Edgeworth told Kay.

"No problem Mr Edgeworth, "I'll be the best friend and encourgement he ever had, other then you of course." Kay said smiling.

 **Knock Knock Knock.**

"That must be Sebastian." Kay said, as Edgeworth got up to opened the door, but to he and Kay's surprsie the piece of hair that stuck up on the top of his head was gone and instead of the blue Themis Legal Academy uniform he usualy wore, he was wearing his usual red jacket but with a darker blue shirt with matching pants, and a black tie.

 _He looks so much more refined and professional in that outfit._ Edgeworth thought, not quite sure what to say about the outfit, even though he thought it gave the younger prosecutor who he was used seeing in his academy uniform, a much more refined apprearance.

"Good afternoon Sebastian." "I have been waiting for you." Edgeworth said greeting Sebastian at the door.

"Good afternoon Mr Edgeworth, thank you." Sebastian said, walking through Edgeworth's office door.

"I wasn't expecting to see you in a new outfit Sebastian, but it gives you a very refined and professional appearance." Edgeworth said, finally finding words to say about the new outfit.

"I think it looks great!" Kay told Sebastian, after he had completely entered the office.

"Thank you both. I was hoping I wasn't the only who thought it looked good." Sebastian said, glad that Edgeworth and Kay had liked the outfit as much as he did.

"Here Sebastian, you are going to need these to get into your new office." Edgeworth said, handing the younger prosecutor, the keys to his office.

"Thank you Mr Edgeworth." Sebastian said, while accepting the keys. "Can I go look at it now?"

"It's your office, you can go in whenever you want."

Edgeworth replied, which brought a smile on Sebastian's face.

"I'm going to go look at it now!" Sebastian said, leaving his mentors office to head to his own.

"He sure looked happy." Kay said with a smile, after Sebastian had left.

"Yes he did, he's going to make a great prosecutor one of these days." Edgeworth said, reflecting upon the improvements that he had seen in Sebastian's life already.

"I think you are right Mr Edgeworth, with you teaching him, he really could become one of the best of prosecutors like he wants to be."

 _Wow this office looks great!_

 _There's plenty of storage in here for evidence, case files and documents_. Sebastian thought, opening the safe and the desk drawers. _And this desk has an awesome finish on it._

Sebastian continued in thought, running his hand over the smoothness of the finished cherry wood on the work desk. "I'm going to really like it here." Sebastian said to himself, before heading back into Edgeworth's office.

"Hey Sebastian." Kay said, opening the door to let Sebastian in since Edgeworth was on the phone.

"Kay wasn't it?" Sebastian asked, hoping he had gotten the name right to the younger lady that had appeared to be his mentors assistant.

"Yes that's right." Kay said before asking. "Do you like your new office?" Hoping that would be a good way to start a conversation with him.

"I like it a lot.. it looks awesome." Sebastian replied, really satisified with his new office.

"That's great!" Kay said, trying to figure out what to say next.

"You're Mr Edgeworth's assistant, right?" Sebastian asked.

"I usually act as his assistant for now, until I start at Themis Legal Academy this fall, to take the prosecutor course." Kay said, with a smile thinking about her future career in law.

"The prosecutors courses at Themis are the best, you should do really well there." Sebastian told Kay.

"I hope so, I heard it was a great school so I'm looking forward to attending it." Kay replied.

 _They don't even realize I hung up the phone. They are getting along better then I had hoped._ Edgeworth thought to himself.

"Mr Edgeworth, how long have you been off the phone?" Kay asked just noticing Edgeworth's silence.

"Since you told Sebastian, you were going to be attending Themis in the fall." Edgeworth replied.

"Wow I'm going to school this fall to be a prosecutor and I didn't notice something as obvious as you hanging up your phone." Kay said.

"Don't feel bad since I didn't notice either, and I already have my degree as a prosecutor." Sebastian added.

"Oh well, I guess the observational skills of even the best of us, can fail sometimes." Kay said, earning herself a glare from Edgeworth, who was hoping that Sebastian hadn't taken offense to the statement.

"I'm sorry if you took offense to that Sebastian." "I wasn't trying to sound offensive towards you." Kay said, hoping that she hadn't hurt his feelings.

"I didn't think you were trying to be offensive towards me, so apology accepted." Sebastian said.

 _If he could accept her apology and not take offense over something that could have been taken as offensive, he must be ready to start working on some easier cases at least. I might run this case by him and see what he says, and if Sebastain is ready to start a new beginning but not quite ready to take a case on his own yet, assisting me on this investigation and trial, would be a great way to help him prepare for cases on his own in the future._ Edgeworth thought, looking back at the folder that he had been on his desk.

"What's in the folder, Mr Edgeworth?" Sebastian asked, curious to find out what was in the folder that had been on Edgeworth's desk both times he had been in the office.

"It is a case file for a murder that occured at the Bowling Over, bowling alley last night." Edgeworth answered, looking up at Sebastian who had a look of interest on his face.

"That sounds like it could turn into an interesting case." Sebastian said. "Why would someone commit a murder at such a fun place like a bowling alley?" Kay asked, also curious about the case now.

"I and the police believe that the younger brother killed the older brother to have complete control over the bowling alley." Edgeworth said, setting down the folder, to pick up his organizer.

"Mr Edgeworth, if you don't mind.. could I assist you on the case?" Sebastian asked.

"I have no objections to you assisting me, Sebastian." Edgeworth said.

 _I was honestly hoping he would ask, not only will I be able to train him a little more but it will be a great chance for him to help sharpen his skills and continue to boost his confidence as a prosecutor as well._ Edgeworth thought.

"Can I come too, Mr Edgeworth?" Kay asked, hoping Edgeworth and Sebastian would mind if she tagged along.

"I don't mind if she comes along." Sebastian said.

"Yes Kay, you may come with us." Edgeworth said, while thinking. _This could be an interesting investigation._

"Yay, let's go Sebastian!" Kay said, running to the door.

 _She must really like investigating or maybe she likes bowling._ Sebastian thought, following Edgeworth and Kay out of the office to start their investigation together.

 **Author Note**

And that concludes chapter 2 of the story. So now Sebastian has not only a new beginning, but a new office and a new friend as well, things are starting to look brighter for him now! Chapter 3 will contain an investigation, which will lead to Sebastian's first courtroom trial after the 1 we see in Ace Attorney Investigations 2. Just for fun, does anyone have a guess at who the defense attorney, for Sebastian and Edgeworth's trial is going to be? **Hint.** This story takes place 2 weeks after the events of AAI2, so the defense attorney is going to be someone that will fit into that timeline of Ace Attorney.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing all of these characters were made by the creators of Ace Attorney and Capcom. Except for my Original Characters, The L'Pin siblings.

"Wow this a great looking bowling alley, and it has an arcade too!" Kay said, excitedly when the trio entered the Bowling Over.

"We are here to investigate the crime scene Kay, not play games." Edgeworth said, crossing his arms.

"After the case then?" Kay asked.

"We will see, Kay." Edgeworth answered.

"Sebastian, do you like bowling and arcades?" Kay asked Sebastian, who was observing the layout of the bowling alley.

"I've never played in an arcade, but I do like bowing." Sebastian answered.

"Awesome, maybe we can a bowl a game together sometime!" Kay said happily.

"That sounds fun."Sebastian said. _Maybe she can show me all the best arcade games too_.

"We need to get the investigation started, you two can talk more about bowling and games later." Edgeworth said, leading the way to the crime scene.

"They must have layed the outline tape for the body out on the night of the murder?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes they did. I also aquired the murder weapon, a photo of the crime scene that was taken by the security camera, the staff only sweatshirt the accused was wearing, and the autopsy report, from the police on the night of the murder as well." Edgeworth said, while he and Sebastian examined the tape outline of the body.

"How did the victim die, Mr Edgeworth?" Kay asked.

"I was about to ask the same thing, Kay." Sebastian said, also wanting to know.

"The victim Bailey L'Pin, the acused own brother, died due to blunt force trauma to his head. The weapon was the acused own personal bowling ball, and in the photo of the crime scene, you can see the acused holding the bowling ball over the victim's head." Edgeworth said.

"Using his own bowling ball to kill his brother, that is so sad." Kay said, sadly.

"Yes that is sad, but justice will be served, because Mr Edgeworth and I are going to win this case." Sebastian said, agreeing with Kay's statement, but also ready to help Edgeworth conduct the trial, which he had hoped would end in a victory in their favor.

"So Mr Edgeworth, if you already have what you believe to be the weapon, the victims autopsy report and a photo of the crime scene, what exactly are we looking for today?" Kay asked curiously.

"Today we are simpy looking for more evidence, that may have overlooked on the night of the crime." Edgeworth said, tapping his finger on his crossed arms.

"That makes sense to me, since it was so late, it seems possible that some evidence could have been over looked." Kay said, also crossing her arms.

"Were there any witness's to the murder?" Sebastian asked, wanting to find out all he could about the case.

"Holly L'Pin the sister to the victim and the acused, who runs the arcade that is part of this bowling alley, told the police and I after she had closed down her arcade and went home for the night, her brother arrived home after she did, and that is when she saw her brother take his blood stained bowling ball out it's bag, she then called the police, which led to her brothers arrest." Edgeworth told Sebastian and Kay.

"Other then the fact the ball had blood on it, why did she draw the conclusion that her brother had used the bowling ball to kill her other brother?" Kay asked.

"Even though the Bowling Over is successful, it is small, and the two brothers argued a lot over expanding the buisness, and on the night that Bailey was killed, Holly told us her two brothers had another arguement over the buisness expansion, which resulted in Kiley saying he was going to get even with Bailey and that night Bailey was found dead at the bowling alley." Edgeworth explained.

"It sounds like a pretty open and shut case then." Sebastain said, after hearing Edgeworth's explanation of the case and the acused motive.

"Yes it very open and shut right now which makes the case better for us, but we still need keep investigating, to make what could be left for evidence is found and recorded." Edgeworth said, getting ready to continue with their investigation.

"Would the bowling lanes and gutters be a good place to investigate?" Sebastian asked.

"We did not check the bowling lanes or the gutters last night, so yes, let's check them now." Edgeworth said, heading towards the lanes.

"I can't find anything in these lanes or gutters." Sebastain said, after the trio examined the bowling lanes.

"I didn't find anything either, and that kind of surprises me." Kay said, a little surprised that she or Sebastian didn't find anything.

"Looks like you didn't find anything either." Sebastian said, after approached them empty handed at the start of bowling lanes.

"No I did not find a thing. Let's head to the arcade next." Edgeworth said, leading the way to the arcade.

"Yes I was hoping we could investigate in there." Kay said happily.

"Kay we are here-

"To investigate not play games, I know." Kay finished Edgeworth's sentence, causing Sebastian to laugh.

"Come on Kay, I don't think Mr Edgeworth is going to mind if you look at the arcade games after we are done investigating." Sebastian said, while he, Edgeworth and Kay walked into the arcade.

"Let's split up through this arcade. Sebastian, you and Kay take the front, and I'll take the back." Edgeworth said, walking towards the back of the arcade.

"Yes sir, we will get right to it." Sebastian said.

"I know you will, let me know if you find anything."

"Obviously we would let him know if we find anything. Sometimes I think Mr Edgeworth thinks we are children." Kay said with a sigh.

"He just wants to make sure our investigation goes as smoothly as possible, since it is for his trial after all." Sebastian said, looking down into the netting on the bottom of the basket ball game.

 _Little does Sebastian know, he's 's not just going to be assisting me. I am planning on giving the opening statement, then calling Detective Gumshoe to the stand, and then depending on the testimony if I think Sebastian will perform well enough, I am going to let him take control for a little while._ Edgeworth thought.

"Did you find anything Mr Edgeworth? Because we didn't." Sebastian said, after approaching Edgeworth in the back of the arcade.

"No I didn't find anything either, yet again." Edgeworth said, in reply.

"Hello Mr Edgeworth. Are you here to investigate some more?" A younger lady who had just entered the arcade had said, upon seeing the prosecutor.

"Hello to you Miss L'Pin. I hope you are doing better today." Edgeworth greeted the arcade manager.

"You can just call me Holly, Mr Edgeworth, and yes I am feeling better but I am still shocked that Kiley would kill Bailey." Holly said, trying to keep her emotions under control.

"I am glad you are doing better now. We have been investigating the arcade." Edgeworth said.

"That's alright. Holly said before asking "Are these the friends you were telling about?"

 _I wonder what Mr Edgeworth told her about us?_ Sebastian thought.

"Yes, this is Sebastian and Kay." Edgeworth said, causing Sebastian and Kay to come forward.

"Hello Ms L'Pin it's to nice to meet you." Sebastian greeted the younger lady, shaking her hand.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mr Sebastian." Holy said, returning the handshake.

"Just Sebastian is fine."

"Alright then Sebastian, and just Holly is fine with me." The arcade manager said, with a smile.

"Hello Holly, you can call me Kay, kay."

"Hahaha nice to meet you too, Kay." Holly said with a laugh.

 _I am just going to let the three of them talk, Just like Sebastian and Kay, Holly could also use someone around her own age to talk too, and and be a friend to her after what she has also been through._ Edgeworth thought, continuing his investigation.

"So long have you been running the arcade here?" Sebastian asked.

"I started managing this arcade after my graduation last year, and I do really enjoy running it, but I'm not sure what I am going to do now that I won't have my brothers to help run the bowling alley." Holly started answer with a smile, but the smile quickly faded after the thought and mention of her two older brothers.

 _So she must be a year older then Kay and I. She must have gone through so much emotionally last night. I feel so bad for her, because I kind of know how she feels._ Sebastian thought.

"Like you Holly, I have been through some very hard times too, but I have learned that no matter how traumatic your situations may get, the only way you can move on with life, is by letting go of your fears, regrets and even failures, and trying to forget them." Sebastian said, hoping that he could be a help to the arcade manager, like Edgeworth was to him.

"But how could I forget this, my own brother killed our other brother, and everytime I come in here now, it's going to bring back the memories of the arguements that caused my brothers murder." Holly said, no longer able to keep the tears from flowing. "You must think I am unstable emotional mess."

"No I don't, because I was in a similier position like you are right now once, and I almost had an emotional meltdown and shed plenty of tears over it, so understand how you feel." _I really should be helping investigate, but I don't Mr Edgeworth will mind since she really needs someone that is understanding to talk too._

"How long ago was that?" Holly asked, wondering how long it took the prosecutor to move on after the tragic event in his life.

"Two weeks ago, and I struggled for those two weeks including last night, wondering if things would ever really get better, but thanks to a newfound friend who cared enough to reach out and pull me out of my despair then and even now, I was given a chance for a new begininng, and learned how to move on with life, and you can too." Sebastian told Holly, who was looking more at ease.

"Thank you Sebastian, if you can move on, I guess I can too." Holly said, glad that she actually had someone to share her problems with.

"Your welcome, I said almost those same exact words to that friend I was telling you about, last night." Sebastian said, recalling the words he had told Edgeworth the night before.

"Oh, you are probably going to need to get back to your invsetigation. I am so sorry, I kept you talking so long." Holly said, realizing how much of the prosecutors time she had taken.

"Your're right, I should catch up with Mr Edgeworth and Kay, on the investigation."

"I'm sorry I was gone for so long Mr Edgeworth." Sebastain said, when he met up with his mentor and Kay, back at the Bowling Over service station.

"That is alright Sebastain, Holly needed someone to talk too, and I was very pleased with how you handled your conversation with her." Edgeworth said, glad that Sebastian had overcome parts of his past enough, to reach out and help someone else like he had reached out for Sebastian.

"Thanks Mr Edgeworth, you helped me when I was in an emotional mess, so I figured since I was given an opportunity to do the same, it just seemed right to reach out to her, when she needed someone to talk to." Sebastian said, feeling glad that he was able to be a help.

"When she made mention of not knowing what to do without having her brothers to help run this place she looked so sad, but I'm glad she looks happier now, then she did when I left you both, in the arcade." Kay spoke up.

"I do feel a little happier now. I'm sorry that you are just coming through times Sebastian, but it's nice knowing that I am not the only one struggling with things right now." Holly said, when she met up with Sebastian, Edgeworth and Kay at the bowling alleys service station.

"I was glad to help you." Sebastian said.

"And I was happy that you were willing to help." Holly said, letting a smile come to her face.

"Ms L'Pin-

"I told you just Holly is fine."

"Miss Holly, I don't really want to have to ask you this right now, but I have to ask you now, with the trial tomorrow." Edgeworth said.

"What is that Mr Edgeworth?' Holly asked.

"Could you testify in the trial tomorrow?" Edgeworth asked, hoping that she would agree.

"Do I really have to? I want to forget about all of this, not keep talking about it." Holly said.

"I can understand that Holly, but we don't have any other witness's to your brother's murder." Edgeworth said, feeling bad for having to ask her to testify.

"Alright then Mr Edgeworth, if there are no other witness's, I will testify tomorrow." Holly said, realizing that with no other witness's, she was the only one who could testify.

"Other then Detective Gumshoe's testimony's the crime scene, there are no other witness's so thank you Miss Holly, I appreciate that." Edgeworth said.

"Your welcome." Holly said, before asking "Have you finished your invsetigation?"

"Yes Miss Holly, I believe we are finished here, we didn't find any new either, which I would I have to admit kind of shocks me." Edgeworth said.

"I know right, usually for a trial it seems like we have more evidence that we know what to do with." Kay said, also suprised.

"While that usually is the case Kay, we have all the evidence we need to win tomorrow." Edgeworth said, looking over whaqt he had recorded for evidence, in his organizer.

"The first picture of the crime scene before the murder shows the defendant holding the bowling ball over the victim's head, so that is definitely really good evidence." Sebastian said thinking back to what Edgeworth had said about the photo.

"What are your thoughts on the bowling ball?" Edgeworth asked, wondering what Sebastian's deduction was concerning the weapon.

"Well considering the fact we didn't find any new evidence, and we saw the acused holding the bowling ball in the photo and Holly saw her brother take the ball with blood on it out of it's bag at the house, I would say that the ball has to be the weapon.

"Well done Sebastian, my thought exactly." Edgeworth said. _I am glad we are on the same exact page considering the evidence._

"Mr Edgeworth, you, and the police must have missed a photo last night." Holly sadly said, handing Edgeworth a photo.

"Thank you Miss Holly, I am sorry you had to find this." Edgeworth said, looking at the photo, before handing it to Sebastian.

 _Poor Holly, finding a photo of her brothers dead body, that must be very unsettling for her._ Sebastian thought, looking at the photo.

"I will be sure I have a talk with the detective, who must have been responsible for not giving this to me last night, since he was the one who checked the security camera." Edgeworth said, tapping his finger on his crossed arms.

"I'm just glad I found it before you all left." Holly said, thinking even though it was a hard photo to look at it, she was glad to have found it before the prosecutors left.

"Should we go back through the bowling again?" Sebastian asked.

"No I don't think that would be necessary since other then the security camera I investigated this bowling alley throughly between last night and today." Edgeworth said.

"Don't forget I helped today." Kay said, crossing her arms.

"Yes Kay, even though we didn't find anything except for that photo that Miss Holly gave, you were a help with todays investigation, so was Sebastian." Edgeworth said.

"Thank you Mr Edgeworth." Sebastian and Kay said in unison.

"The three of you seem like you make such a great team." Holly spoke up.

"We do make a pretty good team don't we." Kay said, smiling.

"Yes Kay, we do." Edgeworth and Sebastian said in unison, causing Kay and Holly to laugh. "Now it's you and Sebastian speaking in unison." Kay said.

"I guess that shows we are on the same page." Sebastian said.

"Yes it does, Sebastian. We should head back to the prosecutors office and prepare for the trial tomorrow before it gets to much later." Edgeworth said, realizing the time, after looking at the clock that was on the wall.

"What time tomorrow morning should I head over to the courthouse?" Holly asked.

"Get there for tomorrow morning at nine. Have a great evening, Miss Holly." Edgeworth replied, opening the door to the Bowling Over.

Alright I will do that. You have a good evening too, Mr Edgeworth." Holly said.

"Have a good night, Holly." Sebastian said, heading for the door.

"You have a good night Sebastian, you too, Kay." Holly said with a smile, as the trio walked out the door to head for the prosecutors office, to prepare for the morning's trial.

 **Author's Note**

That concludes the investigation chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and my OC, Holly. I was going to do a little more with the investigation, but since Holly called the police to report Bailey's murder during the night of chapter 1, I thought Edgeworth would have already investigated the crime scene once on the night of the actual crime. That explains why Edgeworth had the case file already and knew so much about the case in chapter 2, and also why Edgeworth woke up in the middle of the night thinking about Sebastian, because earlier that night, he had to deal with Holly, who was struggling emotionally, a lot like how Sebastian had been. Sebastian really is on the road to becoming a great prosecutor, which you all will see in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

"Court is now in session for the trial of Kiley L'Pin." The judge announced banging his gavel.

"The defense is ready, Your Honor." The defense attorney Kristoff Gavin, from the defense bench.

"The prosecution is laso ready, Your Honor." Edgeworth said, from the prosecution bench.

 _Alright so my last experience in the courtroom was hard, emotional and a life changing experience for me, better not think about that though. My new beginning started when I left the past behind, and starting moving forward, and another way I can conitinue to move forward, is by helping Mr Edgeworth win this trial._ Sebastian thought twirling his baton around.

"The prosecution may begin their opening statement." The judge told Edgeworth, who immediety began the opening statement.

"The murder took place at The Bowling Over bowling alley and arcade at 10 PM on Tuesday. The victim was Bailey L'Pin, the manager of the Bowling Over. The cause of death was blunt force trauma to the head." Edgeworth said completing the opening statement.

"The prosecution would like to submit this bowling ball as the murder weapon, the sweatshirt the accused was wearing on the night of the crime, the crime scene photo displaying the moment of the murder, the photo of the body and the victim's autopsy report added to the court records as evidence, Your Honor." Sebastian requested.

"The court will accept these items as evidence." The judge said, agreeing to the request.

"The prosecution would like to call their first witness, Detective Dick Gumshoe to the stand." Edgeworth said.

"Sebastian, I am going to let you handle Detective Gumshoe." Edgeworth said, tapping his finger on his crossed arms.

"Thanks Mr Edgeworth, I will do my best." Sebastian said, stretching out his baton.

"Your best is all I expect of you, if you need the help, I will be here." Edgeworth said. _I think he can handle starting the trial_. Edgeworth thought, while Gumshoe took the stand.

"Name and occupation, please Detective." Sebastian said, once Gumshoe was on the stand.

"Detective Gumshoe, I'm a detective with the local precint." The detective said.

"Thank you Detective, now please tell the court about Bailey L'Pin's murder." Sebastian told the the detective.

 **Testimony Of Detective Dick Gumshoe**

 **The Murder Of Bailey L'Pin**

"The murder happened on Tuesday night. The victim Bailey L'Pin, the manager of the Bowling Over bowling alley. The police believed he was killed with a bowling ball by his brother, Kiley L'Pin, the assistant manager." The detective testified._

"There is no way to prove that my client is the killer, just by looking at this photo." Gavin objected.

"Why is that?" Sebastian asked.

"The person in the this photo is wearing a hooded sweatshirt that his covering part of his face, anyone could have been wearing it." Gavin replied.

"Yes anyone could have been wearing that sweatshirt if it were not for the fact that the sweatshirt in question, is specially designed for the members of the Bowling Over staff only." Sebastian said. _Ha take that Mr Gavin._

"If those sweatshirt were only given out to the staff only, it could have been another member of the staff that was wearing it." Kristoff said.

 **"Objection!** The Bowling had closed it's doors for the night at 9:00, the murder happened at 10, the other staff other then the manager and the assistant manager would have gone home by that point, leaving the manager and the assistant manager the only two people at the scene of the crime." Sebastian said, pointing his baton in his objection stance, confidently at Gavin.

 _Sebastian is handling the trial very well. He has everything under control right now._ Edgeworth, pleased how Sebastian had been handling the trial so far.

"The Bowling Over even though it is a little small, is one of the best bowling alleys and arcades in town, since the buisiness was successful, I don't see a motive that would explain why my client would have killed his brother, the manager." Kristoff said.

"What shoud I do Mr Edgewortht? I don't have any evidence to explain a motive." Sebastian said.

"You don't have any evidence Sebastian, but you do have a witness, whose testimony would explain the motive." Edgeworth replied.

"Your're right, Holly's testimony would probably seal the defendant's guilt for us." Sebastian said.

"The prosecution would like to call the defendant's and the victim's sister, Holly L'Pin, to the stand." Sebastian requested.

 **"Objection!** Your Honor, the prosecution wants to call a witness just for the sake of trying to establish my client's guilt." Gavin objected, to the idea of another witness.

"Well, I.." Sebastian stuttered. **"Objection!** In the court of law all that matters is the truth Mr Gavin, whether Mr L'Pin is guilty or innocent will be proven through the evidence and witness testimony, and how well we make use of the evidence and testimony will be what determines your clients fate, which could result in a victory for you as the defense, or us as the prosecution." Edgeworth said, coming to Sebastian's aide.

"Thanks Mr Edgeworth. I wasn't sure what to say to that." Sebastian said, glad that his mentor was able to come to his rescue.

"Your welcome." Edgeworth replied.

"The prosecution may summon their next witness. You may leave the witness stand now, Detective Gumshoe." The judge said.

"The prosecution would like to call Holly L'Pin, to the stand." Sebastian said, calling for the witness to come forward.

"Name and occupation please witness." Sebastian said, after Holly had taken the stand.

"My name is Holly L'Pin and I am the manager of the arcade at the Bowling Over."

"Could you please tell the court what you saw on the night of your brothers murder?" Sebastian asked Holly, who he could tell was still really hurt by her brothers death.

"I wish this never happened, but that is what I came here for." Holly said.

 **Testimony Of Holly L'Pin**

 **Argument And Murder**

"Tuesday morning before my brothers and I went to open the Bowling Over for the day, Bailey and Kiley had an arguement about the expansion of the bowling alley. Kiley wanted to expand, but Bailey tried to tell him we couldn't expand because it woud have put the Bowling Over in to much debt. Kiley wasn't willing to listen and before we went over to the bowling alley, I heard Kiley saw to himsef he was going to get even with Bailey. That night after I had closed the arcade and went home, Kiley arrived home later then usual and Baiey wasn't with him, after how angry Kiley was that morning, I went back to the Bowling Over to make sure Bailey was okay and that's.. that's when i found on the floor and he-he was dead, that when I called the police." Holly testified glad that she was done with the testimony. _

"I am sorry for your loss, Miss L'Pin." The judge told Holly, who was having a hard time trying to hold back her tears.

"Thank you, Your Honor." Holly replied.

"My witness, though it was hard for her as testified, and I think after all of the grief she has been through, it's time for justice to be served." Sebastian said pointing his baton out again only this time at the judge.

 **"Objection!** This young lady didn't actually see her brothers murder happen, so the murder could have been comitted by someone else, or maybe even this young lady right here." Gavin said, objecting to Sebastian's statement and the testimony.

"I-I would never even think or dream of killing either of my brothers." Holly said, shocked by the words of the defense.

"Not even for the control of the bowling alley the more successful side of the business?" Gavin asked, after Holly's statement to his last objection.

"No I loved my two brothers, and I was completely happy with my arcade, I didn't want any control over what they had." Holly said, no longer able to hold back the tears that had been trying to come to her eyes.

 **"Objection!** The defense is badgering my witness, Your Honor!" Sebastian said, hitting the desk with his baton, causing an echo to spread throughout the courtroom leaving it's occupants in shock

 _"I knew Sebastian could become a great prosector, and he is definitely proving that to me today, but I never thought I would see him hit the desk with one of his batons._ Edgeworth thought, trying not smile over his own thought.

"The prosecution is right. Mr Gavin, you shoud be ashamed of yourself, making this young lady cry." The judge said.

"I am just just simply trying to get to the truth, Your Honor." Gavin said.

"Badgering the witness is not the way to get to the truth but the testimony of the witness is." Sebastian said.

"But this witness's testimony does not contain the moment of the murder, which means maybe that bowling ball isn't even the real murder weapon." Gavin argued.

"That is not possible Mr Gavin, due to the marking that was left on the head of the victim, and the fact that the bowling was stained with blood leaves no room for doubt that this bowling was indeed used as the murder weapon, and the picture of the crime scene containing the victim's body proves this fact." Sebastian said.

"So the bowling ball is the weapon, tha tstill does not explain the moment of the murder." Gavin said, keeping the argument going.

"Sebastian, I recall Miss L'Pin giving us a statement involving the bowling ball that will prove the defendants guilt." Edgeworth told Sebastian, trying to remind him of what Holly had said the day before.

"You are right Mr Edgeworth, if she is willing to tell the court about seeing her brother pull the blood stained bowling ball out of it's case, that testimony could get us our verdict." Sebastian said.

"Miss L'Pin, you have left something important out of your testimony, concerning this bowling ball." Sebastina holding up the bowling ball. "I am so sorry, you are right, I did actually leave something out of my testimony, that I had told you about yesterday." Holly said.

"Miss L'Pin, if you have something to say about this unusual weapon please add it to your testimony." The judge said.

"Yes Your Honor, I will add the statement concerning the bowling ball to my testimony.

 **Testimony Of Holly L'Pin**

 **I Saw The Blood Stained Bowling Ball**

"Kiley arrived home a little later then usual and Bailey wasn't with him. Kiley didn't know I saw him take his own bowling ball out of his carrying case and it was stained with blood. After how angry Kiley was Bailey that morning, I went back to the Bowling Over to make sure Bailey was okay, and that's when I found him on the floor and he was dead that's when I called the police, and later gave them my brother's bowling ball, the very one the prosecution now has in their possession." Holly testified to the court._

"Admit it My Gavin, your case has rolled a gutter ball, this testimony has proven beyond a shadow of a doubt that Kiey L'Pin did indeed murder his own brother." Sebastian said, standing in his objection stance pointing out his baton at Gavin.

"We also had a forensics team examine the bowling ball and only the fingerprints of the defendant could be found." Edgeworth said, adding to Sebastian's statement.

"You saw me take the bowling ball out of the bag and then put it back in, Holly?" The defendant, Kiley L'Pin spoke up for the first time during the whole trial.

"Yes Kiley, I did." Holly said, sadly.

"I guess I should have waited to take the ball out until I knew for sure you weren't around, so that way you never would never have known it was me who killed him." Kiley confessed.

 _I feel sorry for Holly, but with this confession, all we shoud need know is the judges verdict._ Sebastian thought, glad they had reached what appeared to be the end of the trial.

"You know Kiley, you killed Bailey so could do whatever you wanted with our business but crime doesn't pay and it never will, now it's time you payed for what you have done, so goodbye Kiley." Holly said after hearing her brothers confession.

"Your Honor, the prosecution believes it is time for the verdict to be handed down." Sebastian said, knowing that with the confession, their case had been won.

"Do you have any further objections, Mr Gavin?" The judge asked, the defense attorney who seemed a little shocked by the fact he had lost.

"The defense unfortunately hads no objections, Your Honor." Gavin answered.

"On the charge of murder, this court finds the defendant Kiley L'Pin, guilty." The judge said, with a bang of the gavel.

 **Author's Note**

Poor Holly, but at least she has people like Sebastian, Edgeworth and Kay to be her friends. Sebastian and Edgeworth conducted the trial in their favor, earning them their victory. Conducted the trial get it conducted? I know I seriously made that joke, but it just seemed Wright. Alright, I'm done with the puns now. Haha! Next chapter will be the epilogue, the final chapter.


	5. Chapter 5 Epilogue

"Way to go Sebastian, you too, Mr Edgeworth!" Kay said excitedly, after she, Sebastian and Edgeworth had met up in the lobby after the trial.

"Thank you Kay. I had planned to start the trial, and then have Sebastian take over if I thought he was ready to give him some more experience, and I would have to say I am very pleased with how he handled the trial." Edgeworth said.

"Thanks Mr Edgeworth, for having enough trust in me, to do that." Sebastian said, glad to know how much trust his really had in him.

"Your welcome Sebastian, you can't gain more experience and improve your skills as a prosecutor if I as your mentor, am not willing to give you opportunities to do so." Edgeworth said.

"Your right Mr Edgeworth, if it wasn't for you stepping in to show me the way and giving me opportunities to become a better a prosecutor, I wouldn't have gotten anywhere in life, or in my career." Sebastian said.

"Mr Edgeworth, can I say something?" Holly asked, after meeting up with the trio in the lobby.

"Yes Miss L'Pin, you may."

"Just Holly or Miss Holly is fine." Holly said with a sigh, causing laughs from Sebastian and Kay.

"Yes Miss Holly, you may say something." Edgeworth said, before thinking, _I really need to just start calling her Miss Holly, even if it's not as proper._

"I just wanted to thank the three of you for what you all have done for me, over the past few days. Mr Edgeworth if you didn't take the time to talk to me, I may have fallen apart on the night of my brothers murder.

"Your welcome Miss Holly, I am glad I was able to help you." Edgeworth said.

"I also want to thank you Sebastian, I am sorry you have had some really hard times in your life Sebastian, but what you told me yesterday was a great help, and it was just the encouragement I needed to keep going forward, with the Bowling Over and in life also." Holly said, really thankful that she too, also had new friends in her life, to help her along.

"Your welcome Holly, I am glad that I was able to help you. I wasn't sure why I went through some of the tragic things I went through, but I am starting to realize now more then ever, that I am not the only one who has gone through tragedies and those tragedies can either break us or build us, and at first I let them break me, but I come to the understanding that it was best to learn and grow from those experiences and use the knowledge to help not only build myself back up, but other's as well." Sebastian said, causing smiles to come to Holly, Kay and also Edgeworth who was pleasantly surprised and very satisfied with the wisdom that Sebastian was now showing and implying.

"That was very well said Sebastian, I am enjoying seeing you implying what you have been learning." Edgeworth said.

"I am too. I can't believe this is the same Sebastian that we met two weeks ago." Kay said, smiling.

"With all of the talk about victories over hard times in life, I think a celebration meal for those victories is in order." Edgeworth said, which made Sebastian smile, but caused a surprise look on Kay, who knew Edgeworth wasn't much for parties, or celebrations.

"Where are we going to go and celebrate, Mr Edgeworth?" Sebastian asked happily.

"Where ever you want to go, Sebastian." Edgeworth replied, tapping his finger on his crossed arms, wondering where Sebastian was going to pick for a restaurant.

"Come on Sebastian, where are we going to go?" Kay asked, anxiously.

"I'm not sure." Sebastian said, before asking. "What are the best ice cream places in town?"

"If you want ice cream, my favorite place is Sprinkles And Cream, they have the best caramel and hot fudge sundaes and bananna splits." Holly spoke up, with the suggestion.

"That sounds good, let's go there." Sebastian decided upon hearing how good the sundeas and banannas were.

"I can always go for ice cream. Come one lets go!" Kay said, running to the court house lobby door, with Sebastian and Edgeworth following her.

"Holly you are welcome to come with us, the Sprinkes And Cream was your suggestion after all." Edgeworth said.

"I would love to come with you all, thank you." Holly said, catching up with the three friends at the door.

 _While Mr Edgeworth, Kay, Holly and I were walking out the door to head over to the Sprinkles And Cream ice cream parlor, I couldn't help but reflect on what my life had been and what it has been become. I went from feeling like I had lost everything to gaining everything, in what seemed like such a short amount of time, all because someone who in the midst of all of my faults and failures, saw my needs and was willing to reach out and set me on the right path, not only in life, but as a prosecutor as well. Coming to the decision of starting life over with a new beginning was one of the best decisions I have ever made. I know I still have a long way to go, but with the help from Edgeworth and my new friends, someday I could achieve my dream of becoming one of the best of prosecutors not because of who I am, but what I stand for, truth, justice and hope. In the court once the truth is found through evidence and testimony justice can be served and a just verdict can be given. Faith because even though tough times may come, through faith there is always a light of hope shining down to remind us that no matter what the past has held, there is always hope for a brighter future, a dawn of a new beginning._

 **Author's Note**

This chapter brings Dawn Of A New Beginning to a conclusion, but just because this story has reached it's end, Sebastian's story in my universe of fanfiction has not. I do have some more stories planned for he, Edgeworth and Kay in the future. Thank you to all who have read and reviewed my first story. I hope you all enjoyed it.

This is RhythmicJustice signing off.


End file.
